Le Sorelle Gemelle
by CiciFreakingSutton
Summary: Isabella Swan & Leah Clearwater, are a like in maany ways, more than they may know. They are very important to the mythical world, but why, & what are they? What happens they start to learn things that never knew, nor did they want to know.


**Leah's POV**

_T__oday things felt, off, you that feeling you get when you feel like something bad was going to happen. It felt like that one huge thing is going to set off a chain of events that were going to change my life completely. I shook my head trying to remove the thought from my head. I was heading to my boyfriend house for our two year anniversary. We were having a little party to celebrate. I'm pretty sure Sam was going to propose, because he was acting a little jumpy and weird lately. My cousin Emily was coming to visit me and was going to be at the party, but k knowing her she'll probably be late. Oh well, that's just Emily for ya. I walked into Sam's little house to see he went all out. Streamers and balloons were everywhere along with many many other party decorations. He's so sweet, he went all out. The guys, Jared, Seth, and Embry were sitting on the long black couch, while my girls. Kim, Sarah, and Elysha were standing against the back wall ogling at the shirtless buff guys before them. Ha. Kim secretly liked Embry, Sarah liked Jared who was much like her thoughtfulness and smart, while Elysha liked Seth. Yuck! I can't believe she likes my brother. She even said he was hot! Ewe, that's just way gross. Although Seth is only two years younger than us, he's 16, it's still gross. I mean, seriously that's my brother were talking about. I looked around for my cousin and sure enough she was running late, like always._

" _Hey babe." Sam said walking up to my and pulling me into a gentle huge before deeply kissing me. The girls 'awed' while the guys shouted and whistled. I felt completely 'home' at that moment. We broke apart and put on foreheads against each others. _

" _So where's this so called cousin of yours Leah? Hmm, I'm starting to think you just made her up." Jared shouted._

" _Yeah where's this cousin of yours, I want to see if she's hot, and single." Embry joined in. _

" _She'll be here just wait ten more minutes." I stated. Emily like to be ten minutes 'late' to everything, so she can make her grand entrance. Let's just say she's an attention seeker. Everyone talked about just about everything and a whole ten minutes passed. _

" _Okay It's been ten minutes, I can't wait any longer to give you your gift." Sam was being very nervous and unlike himself._

" _Okay," I said slowly, " Let me just go get your gift out of your car."_

"_you can get it after I give you yours kay?" Oh! My! God! I think he's going to propose now. Eek! He did just as I thought he was going to do. I pulled out a white ring box from his short pocket and got down on one knee and opened the box. The ring was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. It had one medium size diamond in the middle and tiny lone all around the ring. It was his great-grandmother ring. Tears welled up in my eyes. _

" _Leah, I-" He was cut off by the front door opening. Looks like Emily made it. She just had to ruin this moment for me! Couldn't she be on time just this once? I saw everyone looking at Emily._

" _Hey, am I late?" She asked innocently knowing very well she was late. Everyone turned back to look at me and Sam The girls had this pissed off look knowing Emily messed up my moment and the guys were looking at Sam with a horrified and sad look, but as to why it's a mystery to me. I looked at Sam to see him staring at my cousin with pure and adoration. Oh no, this can't be good._

" _Sam?" I asked worry coated my voice and it cracked. I'm on the verge of tears at this point. He has never, and I mean never, looked at me that way. It looked like he loved her and wanted to be with not me, but her. When he didn't answer me I couldn't hold the tears in any longer and dashed out the back door through the kitchen. I sat on the swing sam and I made a couple months ago and cried. Sarah and Elysha exited the back door and walked over to comfort me. I knew Kim was bad with tears and I was fine with that. They hugged me while I cried and tried to sooth me with their words. When kim came out crying. Kim never cries. I froze. They better of not hurt my kim, or so help them god I will tear them apart. _

" _Kim? What's wrong Hun?" I sniffed sobering up. _

" _He told me to tell you that is over and he left and doesn't want this to be any harder on the both of you. He said he love Emily now." Now I know why she's crying. Her friends are her soft spot. We are the only thing she has, were her family. She was crying for the pain I was in. my world seemed to crash around me. I cried even harder then I ever have in my entire life. _

" _That fucking dicksock. He couldn't even come say to your face. I'm going to cut his fucking dick off! How dare he have one of your friends do it for him!" Sarah screamed. I numbly walked to my car and headed home. I crashed onto my bed and bawled myself to sleep,_


End file.
